maybe just maybe
by TFislove
Summary: Harry and Hermione take a walk to the great hall. A sweet little one-shot.


This is a quick one-shot that I wrote ages ago and decided to put it on here =] please it would be nice if you reviewed!

Today was the day Harry and Hermione were going to tell the rest of the world about there three year relationship. There were irrevocably and unconditionally in love and had been so for some time they had been worried about telling everyone about them being together, coming out as they say. They were both exited about being able to walk down the great halls of Hogwarts holding hands and kissing in public, but also they were really nervous about telling Ron and Ginny as according to Mrs Weasley Harry and Ginny are meant to be together yeah right Harry always said when he thought about them two together. It was like Hermione and Ron together, no two people are more different than those two, Hermione enjoys studding reading, thinking and organising where as Ron likes food quidditch, girls and food. Then Harry and Ginny was another very weird relationship, Ginny only liked Harry for his chosen status, whereas Harry only thought of her as a younger sister. He had been in love with Hermione for over five years they now being in there seventh year and had been going out for 3 years.

They were both head girl and head boy and after defeating Volermort in seventh year they had decided to come back to Hogwarts to repeat there seventh year so they could take there N.E.W.T.S so they could do any job they wanted. Both of them shared a private common room that no one else was allowed to enter only on there request. So it was the perfect time for them to be together but before they used to spend most of there free time in the room of requirement during there 6th year and on there hunt to the horocruxes, though they were upset that Ron left, it meant they had more free time for them selves (an added bonus)

Together they had gone through a lot of bad times but they often say that being able to be together now makes up for it. They really were in love and from someone who did not know them you could instantly tell they shared a link the way they looked at each other. But today they were going to do it. Together they had come up with a master plan, well actually it was quite simple, they would walk out of there common room holding hands and when they got outside the great hall for lunch they would share a small but passionate kiss and take a seat together at the great hall.

"Harry" Hermione called out waiting for her boyfriend "you sure you want to do this"

"110% I finally get to show of what is mine and how lovely she is" this comment made Hermione blush, she loved being told that she was his.

So they took each others hand and walked out the portrait hole hand in hand and hoped for the best. So far so good a few people were starring but then they had expected that they finally reached the great hall without bumping anyone they really didn't want to. Well here goes nothing Harry thought.

As the hall doors opened Harry pulled Hermione in for a kiss, just as it started Harry's heart started fluttering and his stomach did a flip he heard everyone gasp and knew it was time to break of the kiss. He pulled back and smiled at Hermione she smile back and holding hands they made there way to the Gryffindor table.

So as they sat down they caught the fist glimpse of Ron's face it was bright red with anger and looked like it was just waiting to be able to blow steam out of his ears, but Harry and Hermione did not care as they were in such a good mood as they no longer had to hide the love they sheared for each other, they could walk down the corridor holding hands, sharing little kisses in the hall way before they go to lessons, it doesn't sound like much but I meant the world to them.

After all the 'The Boy Who Lived' deserved a little love in his life after being at the Dursley's and loosing practically everyone who he got close to or loved. Ron finally got over the anger that was blowing out of his ears and calmed down ever so slightly so he could generate words said very quietly but with menace in his voice 'what the hell is going on! Why are you holding hands? Why have you just kissed each other?'

They just chuckled back and Hermione said 'well I thought it was obvious we are going out.' Harry lifted up there fitted hands and shacked them in front of Ron's face. Harry then leaned into kiss her obviously replies straightaway but pulled back before it got to steamy; the look on Ron's face was unimaginable

Then Hermione thought to herself maybe just maybe this is the best day of my life!


End file.
